Kink
by xdatenshibluex
Summary: In which Roy has a kink and Jason is embarrassed. JayRoy. Oneshot. All kinds of inappropriate.


**I wrote this at 5am and it is short and kind of shitty and I'm _this_ close to being ashamed. **

**Have some background: I like to write Roy with my kinks because he and I are so similar. So I figured, hey, what if he had a masturbation kink? Besides, an excuse to write a horny Jason jacking off? Sign me the fuck up.**

 **Try to enjoy, yeah?**

* * *

Sunday evening; slow, boring and uneventful. At least this was the case for Jason Todd.

He had been drifting in and out of sleep since Roy had left to retrieve parts for one of his many inventions and Jason lay in their bed, arm laid over his closed eyes. He'd still be asleep if it weren't for one simple problem- he was horny.

It had been a wet dream, actually, that had awoken him. Though, whether it was lucky or not, Jason had woken up before he could actually get off.

He huffed, frustrated. Roy just had to choose now of all times to wander off. He didn't masturbate often but it was starting to sound really, _really_ good to him. The rain pitter-pattered against the window and Jason licked his dry lips, trying to will away the troublesome thoughts. He could wait until Roy returned... Maybe... He raised his arm and opened one eye to stare blankly at the growing tent in his pants.

Okay. Maybe not.

Well, what could it hurt anyway?

Slowly, slowly, Jason inched his fingers underneath the waistband of his pajama pants. He sighed contently and pushed on until his digits were wrapped around his hardening member. He let his mind wander but his thoughts always mingled around one thing; Roy. No shame in that, he figured. His archer was pretty damn hot. And pretty damn bangable. And man did he have a way with his mouth. He pictured that mouth enveloping his now fully erect cock and he sighed again, this time in pleasure. Yes. _Hell_ yes. He would convince his lover to give him a blowjob when he got home if it killed him.

But then, Roy was never hard to get in the bed. Jason knew all the right buttons to press. But to his own downfall, so did Roy. He knew where to touch, what to say. Jason had even gone as far as to hand over a great deal of trust and let him top before.

Jason would never admit that the archer rocked his fucking world.

He found his mind drifting back to that night; the way it felt to have Roy buried deep inside of him, pounding against his prostate and oh _god_ it was so good. He quickened his pace, biting his lip. He tried to imagine Roy's hands on him instead of his own. That man had a way with his hands too, but then, how could he not?

Slowing down his strokes, wanting to make this last, he pieced together fantasies of Roy. Of him sucking and kissing and biting and riding him. All very pleasant thoughts indeed. All things he planned to coerce the other into doing once he returned. It felt like the redhead had been gone for hours, maybe even days with the way Jason's hormones were running rapid and his desire overflowing. He knew that he was going to cum any second and with a lot (a _lot_ ) of self control and restraint, he pulled his hand away from his swollen dick. He needed to make this last as long as he could. It felt too good to rush it. His labored breathing filled the room and his hand shook in anticipation to return to work.

"Holy shit." he mumbled, rubbing his face with his other hand. He tried to compose himself but he was already too far gone it seemed. So he said to hell with it. He needed it.

He needed it _bad_.

So he jumped right back into it, stroking and groping and anything that would lead him towards that edge so he could fall head-first into euphoria.

God he wanted to fuck. Where the hell was Roy?! He clawed at the sheets underneath him and gritted his teeth, trying and failing to hold back a low moan.

"Fuuuuck." he drawled, his head spinning and swimming with thoughts of a certain archer riding his cock.

"Hey Jaybird, I- Oh, shit, babe."

Jason's eyes snapped open in shock and slight terror just in time to see Roy halfway into the room and dropping the bags in his grip. He hadn't heard the front door open or the others footsteps. Dammit.

Roy looked uncomfortable; uncomfortably horny as all hell. Why? Jason could only imagine. The ex Robin felt his face heat up. Getting caught with his pants around his thighs wasn't really what he had planned. And sure Roy had seen him naked more times than either of them could count, but something about getting caught in the act just got to Jay. It was almost like a blow to his pride. It was painful just thinking of taking his hand away from himself, so he didn't- just kept his fingers firmly locked around his begging cock and glowered at his boyfriend.

"Get out."

Roy laughed nervously and asked, albeit almost... shyly "Can I tell you something?"

Jason sighed but looked at him expectantly.

"I... This is one my.. fantasies. One of my kinks, really."

Jason's glare intensified tenfold and to his dismay, his face only got redder.

Putting up his hands in his defense, Roy laughed nervously again. Normally he was pretty open with these kinds of conversations but oh god he was so painfully hard and it didn't look like he was swaying Jay in the direction of letting him into the bed at all.

"C'mon, don't give me that look! It's sexy... Thinking of you touching yourself. And seeing it, _wow_."

Jason didn't know how to reply to that. The thought of Roy thinking about him touching himself was almost more embarrassing than flattering.

"Out."

Roy had to pull out his big guns now. He smirked easily and spoke like velvet.

"Then maybe I can help."

Jason thought about it. _God_ did he think about it. But... no. That look the redhead was shooting him spoke of intentions of topping and Jason was just horny enough to say yes. Jason's pride had already taken enough of a hit for this evening.

"Out!" he repeated with more force, pointing to the open door from whence Roy came.

"Okay, okay." Roy said, trying to appease his disgruntled lover. He did leave the room, but he didn't get very far. He leaned against the door and slid down until he was on the floor. His breathing was heavy and fuck he didn't think he had ever been this horny. Seeing Jason pleasure himself with those same hands that drove Roy absolutely insane almost every night... It was too much.

He didn't even try to resist.

He shoved his hand down the front of his jeans and grabbed his throbbing dick.

"Oh god," he panted as he worked himself within the painful confines of his pants. In this moment he didn't even have the brainpower to unzip them. He just needed to cum as soon as possible. From within the room, he could hear Jason return to his previous activity of jacking off.

" _Roy. Hah, ah, god. Roy_."

It was faint, but the archer heard it loud and clear. He smirked shakily. Even annoyed with him Jay still moaned his name.

Nice.

And it was just enough. Just enough to put him right on the ledge. _Just_. _A little_. _More_.

He heard Jason's breathing catch and stutter, heard him gasp, then heard nothing. That was his cue. Jay had worked himself to orgasm and _yes_ , _finally_ , _yes_ , it was Roy's turn. His free hands scratched at the floor as he rose up, stroking himself to completion. He let go with a quiet moan and didn't give two fucks that he had just cum in his jeans because that was no question one of the best orgasms of his entire life.

And Roy Harper had had _a lot_ of orgasms in his lifetime.

That life, though, seemed to be soon to end because seconds after he dropped his head back against the wood with a satisfied smile he felt himself falling backwards. He hit his head on the floor and looked up to see his boyfriend looking so unamused it was scary.

"You didn't." Jason muttered, sounding as disgusted as he looked.

Roy yanked his hand out of his pants and immediately put them both up in defense.

"Course not." he smiled what he hoped to be an innocent curve of the lips. Jason wasn't buying it. He pushed Roy out of the room by the shoulder with his foot and slammed the door.

"Have fun sleeping on the couch, Harper."


End file.
